The All About Singing Fish Wiki
''Welcome to the The All About Singing Fish Wiki! This wiki page will tell you all about those cool (or annoying) singing fish on plaques. Love him or hate him, Big Mouth Billy Bass is the one that everyone has heard singing his trademark songs: "Take Me To The River", and "Don't Worry, Be Happy." There are many different types of singing fish, including bass, trout, catfish, lobsters, whales, a swordfish, crocodiles, alligators, sharks, a dolphin, a arowana, a angelfish, a dorcep, a sock, whales, ducks, and even fish bones! Here you'll find a wide selection of singing fish pictures, facts, and videos to view. Do you know of any more fish missing from this site? Feel free to add articles about them! But not custom fishes! You are encouraged to post pictures or videos of the ones you write about, too.) THIS PAGE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION! MORE ACCESABLE FISH COMING SOON as of 01/03/2015 '' '' - Singing Fish Guy ''Find the singing fish you're looking for somewhere on this list! 'Original Singing Fish by Gemmy Industries Corp. :' Big Mouth Billy Bass - The ORIGINAL Singing Fish Big Mouth Billy Bass Christmas Edition Big Mouth Billy Bones Big Mouth Billy Bass Superstar World Record Billy Bass (The Huge One) Cool Catfish Cool Catfish (rapping version) Travis The Singing Trout Travis The Singing Trout Christmas Edition Jaws The Singing Shark Rocky The Singing Lobster Lucky The Singing Lobster Big Mouth Billy Bass (2005 Take Me To The River and I Will Survive) Frankie The Fish Big Mouth Billy Bass (2010 only sold in Europe) Mini Big Mouth Billy Bass (recordable) Big Mouth Billy Bass (2014 only sold in Europe) Big Mouth Billy Bass 15th Anniversary Edition (2014) 'Other Singing Fish:' Al's Dancing Fish Big Mouth Rainbow Trout (Elvis Version) Big Mouth Bass (Spotted Version) Big Mouth Bass (Billy Bass Version) Big Mouth Bass (A.K.A. I Am A Big Mouth) (J.S.N.Y. Version) Bubble Bopper Bubba Fish Bubba Fish (Singing Honey Bass Circuit version) Bubba Fish (Jiada Circuit Version) Bubba Fish (Big Mouth Honey Bass Circuit and Wiggling Willie Skin Colored Version) Bubba Fish (Billy Bass Circuit Version) Schlitz Bubba Fish Catch Of The Day (similar to Bubba Fish) Bubba Lobster Bubba Alligator Bubba Catfish (Cool Catfish wearing Bass Pro Shops fishermen's hat on a Travis Trout rock plaque) Benny Barsch (similar to Al's Dancing Fish) Benny Barsch (Billy Bass Edition) Wonder Singing & Dancing Rainbow Fish (A.K.A. Singing Fish) Wonder Singing & Dancing Lobster (A.K.A. Singing Lobster) Singing Fish (like Singender Fisch) Sammy The Singing Salmon Sammy The Singing Salmon Christmas Edition Sammy The Singing Sock Santa's Singing Salmon (similar to Sammy The Singing Salmon) Syd Salmon Trevor Rainbow Trout (Similar to Rocky Rainbow Trout) Rocky Rainbow Trout "Rocky" The Singing Rainbow Trout (Born To Be Wild and Please Release Me version similar to Tommy Trout) Tommy Trout (Joy to The World version) Tommy Trout (Rare Take Me to The River & Angel Of The Morning version) Tommy Trout (Born To Be Wild and Please Release Me Version) Tommy Trout (Born To Be Wild and Please Release Me Billy Bass Colored Version) Tommy Trout (Similar to Sing N' Swing Fish, different name plate) Magical Singing Trout Magical Singing Bass (similar to Singing Honey Bass) Alex Alligator Fossil Diplomystus Singing Honey Bass (Original) Singing Honey Bass (Billy Bass Circuit Version) Singing Honey Bass (Orange Version) Singing Honey Bass Christmas Edition Singing Honey Fish Big Mouth Billie Bass (Singing Honey Bass Circuit version) Big Mouth Billie Bass (Jiada Circuit version) Big Mouth Billie Bass (Big Mouth Honey Bass Circuit Version) Big Mouth Fish (Green skin and Orange Plaque Version) Big Mouth Fish (Orange skin and Orange Plaque Version) Big Mouth Fish (Original) Big Mouth Billy Bass (Elvis Don't Be Cruel and All Shook Up Version) Big Mouth Honey Bass (2 Song Version) Big Mouth Honey Bass (Take Me To The River Version) Big Mouth Larry Lobster Big Mouth Alligator Billy The Bass (2 Song Version) Billy The Bass (Take Me To The River Version) Phil The Singing Bass Willy (Travis Trout on Billy Bass's plaque) Willy (Travis Trout like-fish on Billy Bass Jr.'s plaque) Singing Bass (Bass) Singing Bass (Lobster) Singing Bass (Crocodile) Singing Bass (Rocky Rainbow Trout Circuit) Singing Bass (Elvis Circuit) Singing Bass (Singing Honey Bass Circuit) Singing Bass (Big Mouth Honey Bass Circuit Version) Singing Bass (rare gold nameplate version) Singing Bass (version like veryfunnytoys has) Singing Fish (Bass) Singing Fish (Crocodile) Singing Fish (Shark) Singing Fish (Swordfish) Singing Fish (Big Mouth Honey Bass Circuit Version) Singing Fish (rare gold nameplate version) Flying Singing Duck (Large Mouth Lou Circuit Version) Flying Singing Duck (Rocky Rainbow Trout Born To Be Wild and Please Release Me Circuit Version) Singing And Dancing Alligator (Proud Mary and Stand By Me) Bubba Singing & Dancing Fish (The Rock Fish Colors) Bubba Singing & Dancing Fish (Large Mouth Lou Colors, Alligator Plaque) Fortune Fjah Chinese Singing Arowana Singing Boney Soul (Similar to Big Mouth Billy Bones) Singing Sam River Fish Sensational Willy Singender Fisch Swingin' Sammy Swordfish Superstar Lobster Kelly Salmon Sammy Salmon (similar to Kelly Salmon) Croc-o-Rock Wiggling Willie Boogie Bass Веселый Карп Веселый Карп (Orange version) Louie The Large Mouth Bass Louie The Lunker (similar to World Record Billy Bass) Larry The Singing Lobster (Lobster on Croc-o-Rock's plaque) Sing N' Swing Fish Mini Sing N' Swing Fish (Take Me To The Water Version) Mini Sing N' Swing Fish (Proud Mary and Take Me To The Water Version) Come On Santa Fish (Christmas version of Sing N' Swing Fish) Mini Come On Santa Fish (Christmas version of Mini Sing N' Swing Fish) Rocky The Singing Trout Rockin Singing Bass (Original) Rockin Singing Bass (Rainbow Trout with different nameplate) Rocking Fish Rock King Tommy (A.K.A. Merry Christmas) X'mas Big Mouth (A.K.A. Merry Christmas) Singing And Moving Fish Singing And Moving Fish Christmas Edition The "Rock" Fish The Big Mouth Singer (Billy Bass on Wavy Wood Rainbow Trout plaque) Large Mouth Lou Chinese New Year Billy Mouth Chinese New Year Superstar (similar to Big Mouth Billy Bass) Chinafake Billy Bass (Singing Bass with Big Mouth Billy Bass nameplate, and Black Button) Chinafake Billy Bass (Jiada Circuit, Fancy Nameplate, and Black Button) Chinafake Billy Bass (like Jiada circuit Bubba Fish) Billy Mouth (Elvis Version) Billy Mouth (Rocky Rainbow Trout Version) Billy Mouth (Red Version) Big Mouth (Very similar to Billy Mouth) Marty The Singing Fish (A.K.A. Prize Catch) (Very similar to Billy Mouth and Big Mouth) Marty The Singing Fish (A.K.A. Prize Catch) (Very similar to Billy Mouth and Big Mouth) (Red Version) Play Button (similar to Big Mouth Larry Lobster) Rocky Lobster (similar to Big Mouth Larry Lobster, oval nameplate) Peixe Cantor (CRÉU version similar to Bubba Fish) Peixe Cantor (Alligator Version) Dancing Larry Lobster Der Tanzende Fisch (similar to Mini Al's Dancing Fish, different name plate) Duet Loving Fishes Dream Lover Singing Fish (Blue Angelfish version) Dream Lover Singing Fish (Striped Angelfish Version) Dream Lover Singing Fish (Dorceps version) Talented Tina Tuna (singing fish bottle opener) Интерактивная подвижная рыба